Harry Styles
"I wake up so many mornings feeling so lucky, so grateful, to be where we are." Harry Edward Styles (born on February 1, 1994) is a member of One Direction along with Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik. He is the youngest member of the group. He is the youngest of two children with his older sister Gemmer Styles. Early Life Harry Styles was born in Evesham, Worcestershire, England to Des Styles and Anne Cox. He has an older sister, Gemma. When Harry was seven years old, his parents divorced. His mother later remarried to Robin Twist. As a child Harry loved singing. He's listed Elvis Presley as one of his influences. Musical Career Harry was the lead singer for the band White Eskimo with band members Hayd Morris (lead guitarist), Nick Clough (bass guitarist), and Will Sweeny (drummer). They came together to compete in a Battle of the Bands. The band won the competition, and it helped Harry realize that he loved performing in front of people. In 2010, when he was sixteen years old, Harry auditioned for the seventh season of The X Factor''.'' He wanted a professional opinion on his singing because up until then his mom was the one telling him he was a good singer. Before his audition he said, "Singing's what I want to do, and if people who can make that happen for me don't think that I should be doing that, then it's a major setback in my plans." Harry sang "Isn't She Lovely" and received positive comments from Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger, while Louis Walsh had doubts on whether he was ready to progress in the competition. At bootcamp, Harry sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" before being rejected and put into One Direction. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They released their studio album, Up All Night. Relationships Harry briefly dated Caroline Flack in 2011 when he was 17 and she was 32. Their relationship caused widespread controversy because of their fifteen year age gap. They met in 2010 while Harry was a contestant on The X Factor, and Caroline was the co-host of the companion show, The Xtra Factor. Harry would often flirt with Caroline during interviews, and admitted to being attracted to her. Romance rumors grew after October 16, 2011, when it was reported that Harry and Caroline were seen kissing at at an X Factor after party. Both denied there was a relationship. Rumors went unproven until December 2011 when he was seen leaving her London home early in the morning after having spent the night. Throughout the relationship, Caroline received death threats from many One Direction fans as well as intense media scrutiny during the relationship. Although at the time neither confirmed they were together, on January 26, 2012, through Twitter Harry revealed the relationship had mutually ended. She and Harry still remain friends. Harry and Taylor Swift were spotted holding hands in New York. This led to the assumption that they were a couple. Recently, they both have confirmed the relationship, which led to the upset outburst of both sides of the fandoms. Tattoos Harry has accumulated over 30 small to medium sized tattoos in the last year. http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_star.png Star outline ☆ → filled star ★ on left upper arm February 23, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_a.png The letter 'A' on left upper forearm c. May 30, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_wont_stop.png won't stop 'till we surrender... on underside of left arm June 16, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_hi.png Hi on left bicep c. July 5, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_iced_gem.png Iced gem on underside of left arm c. July 25, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_i_cant_change.png I CAN'T CHANGE on left wrist c. July 25, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_hanger.png Clothes hanger on left bicep c. August 8, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_padlock.png Padlock on left wrist c. August 13, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_17black.png 17BLACK on left collarbone c. August 13, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_birdcage.png Empty birdcage on left side of upper torso c. August 13, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_ankle.png Unknown text on right ankle c. Aug./Sep. 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_gemma.png Gemma in Hebrew ג’מה on left shoulder September 5, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_ssc_shamrock.png SSC shamrock on left wrist September 5, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_pingu.png PINGU on underside of left arm c. September 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_packers_g.png Green Bay Packers logo 'G' on left bicep c. September 8, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_comedy_tragedy_theatre_masks_2.png Comedy and tragedy theater masks on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_sncl.png SNCL (Smile Now, Cry Later?) on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_screw.png A "screw"/plus sign + on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_key.png Key/arrow? http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_aquarius.png Aquarius symbol http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_99p.png 99 pence 99p http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_things_i_can.png Things i can http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_things_i_cant.png Things i can't http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_heart.png Heart ♥ http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_swallows.png Two swallows